Vapor compression devices have load bearing surfaces utilizing a wide range of materials. Lubricants are used on these load bearing surfaces to reduce friction and wear. For example, in HVACR systems, utilizing saturated and unsaturated hydrofluorocarbon (HFC) refrigerants—also referred to as hydrofluoroolefins (HFOs) when unsaturated, may employ a polyol ester (POE) or a polyvinyl ether (PVE) lubricant. A specific lubricant is selected by considering the lubrication requirements of the intended system of use and ensuring that the refrigerant and oil mixture properties meet these requirements. In most cases, one specific class of lubricant, such as for example POE, PVE or polyalkylene glycol (PAG) is selected for a vapor compression system.